1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices used with lawn mowing equipment. More specifically, this invention discloses an improved sulky apparatus attachable to a self-propelled lawn mower.
2. Prior Art
Commercial lawn maintenance organizations increasingly use self-propelled, walk behind lawn mowers. These self-propelled mowers typically are steered through two rear wheels by operating separate hand controlled levers on each side of the handle arms. Each of the rear wheels are individually braked and clutched to create the steering effect. These self-propelled lawn mowers are relatively simple to operate and relatively inexpensive to purchase and maintain compared to riding lawn mowers. In addition, these lawn mowers are quite useful in mowing steep hills. Further, they will normally fit more easily in trucks for storage and transportation.
As a result of the increase in the size of the engines installed in these self-propelled lawn mowers, mowing speeds have increased significantly. Although larger areas can be cut in shorter times by these improved lawn mowers, the increased speed is a disadvantage to the operator who is required to walk behind these mowers at a quick pace for long periods of time, sometimes upwards of 8 to 10 hours a day.
More and more frequently, riding attachments or sulkies for use by the operation of these self-propelled lawn mowers have been attached to these mowers to reduce the amount of walking necessary for the operator. While these sulkies reduce the amount of time the operator is required to walk behind the mowers, the currently existing sulkies have not provided entirely satisfactory results under all conditions. Further, some of these attachments may be dangerous under certain operating conditions such as when the mower is backed up.
A number of sulky apparatus have been disclosed, for example, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,251. This sulky has a horizontal pivot element which allows the operator standing platform to rotate completely around the pivot element. A caddie for transporting a lawn mower operator with a rigid axle assembly for connecting the wheels of the caddy to the mower body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,282. An optional standing or sitting lawn mower trailer also with the rigid axle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,123. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,576. A power lawn mower with deployable riding platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,339. Other types of trailers designed to be pulled behind other types of powered equipment, where the operator may stand on the trailer, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,351 and 3,485,314.
While these sulky-type devices for self-propelled power equipment satisfy some of the concerns of operators of this equipment, there are still certain problems unresolved by these devices. For example, problems may occur in operation over uneven ground because of the inflexibility of the axle running from the mower to the platform. Further, the equipment may not be reliable because of the wear associated with this equipment. Further, safety concerns may be present when the self-propelled mowers are operated in reverse. In addition, the devices frequently are not helpful in keeping the mower well positioned for the best grass cutting characteristics.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a sulky device attachable to a self-propelled mower.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved sulky apparatus attachable to a self-propelled mower which can be utilized over uneven ground.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a sulky apparatus for attachment to a self-propelled mower where the platform for the operator pivots for safe use over uneven ground.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a sulky for attachment to a self-propelled mower which is safe to operate even when the self-propelled mower is operated in reverse.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a sulky for attachment to a self-propelled mower which assists in keeping the front end of the mower from bouncing when in use.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description, drawings and claims. The description along with the accompanying drawings provides a selected example of construction of the device to illustrate the invention.